Dean Winchester
Dean Winchester ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Supernatural. Er ist der Sohn von John und Mary. Er reist zusammen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Sam durch das Land und bekämpft als Jäger alle übernatürlichen Bedrohungen. __TOC__ Persönlichkeit Dean ist der Draufgänger unter den beiden Brüdern. Er geht seinem Job als Jäger sorgfältig nach und lässt kaum Platz für andere Gedanken als die Jagd. Er scheint fast schon süchtig nach der Jagd, dem Abenteuer und der Gefahr. Erst wenn man Dean besser kennt, wird einem klar, dass er nur versucht, seine Gedanken zu verdrängen. Dean macht es zu schaffen, dass seine Eltern verstorben sind. Er musste nach dem Tod seiner Mutter immer auf seinen jüngeren Bruder achten und wurde von seinem Vater kaum als eigene Person wahrgenommen. Dean liebt seinen Bruder über alles, aber versuchte stets Johns Aufmerksamkeit durch sein Engagement auf sich zu lenken. Er hat es sich angewöhnt, den Alleskönner raushängen zu lassen. Somit versucht er immer kaltblütig und ohne weitere Gedanken an die Personen, die eventuell bei der Jagd unschuldig ums Leben kommen, seine Jagd zu beenden und die Personen zu retten, die nicht in das Geschehen verwickelt sind. Sein Sarkasmus sorgt dennoch immer für Belustigung, sowie dafür, dass niemand nahe genug an ihn heran kommt. Dean hat Probleme damit, über Gefühle zu sprechen, außer es geht um die Sicherheit seines Bruders. In diesen Fällen wirkt er manchmal wie eine überbesorgte Mutter. Er versucht seine Schwächen und Fehler zu überspielen und zeigt nur selten Momente der Schwäche. Das heißt nicht, dass Dean keine menschlichen Züge hat. Er ist so emotional wie jeder andere auch, was man immer wieder im Laufe der Serie wahrnimmt. Ebenso hat er Ängste, auch wenn er sie meist überwinden kann. Er ist ein starrsinniger Mensch, der zu Beginn nicht einmal an Engel oder Gott glaubt. Dean ist etwas pessimistisch eingestellt, wenn er über die Welt nachdenkt. Oftmals bemerkt man auch, dass er Neid gegenüber normalen Menschen verspürt, da diese ein glückliches Leben führen können. Am meisten macht ihm zu schaffen, dass sein Bruder nicht das Leben führen kann, welches er sich gewünscht hat. Als er herausfindet, dass seine Familie komplett aus Jägern besteht, ist er ebenfalls enttäuscht. Man merkt, dass er viel von dem Charakter seiner Mutter hat. Er wünscht sich eigentlich nur, dass er und sein Bruder ein normales Leben führen können. Dennoch versteht er, dass es ihre Bestimmung ist zu jagen. Aussehen Dean ist 1,82m groß und muskulös gebaut, dennoch ist er ein ganzes Stück thumb|leftkleiner als Sam. Er hat kurzes dunkelblondes Haar und grüne Augen. Zudem kleidet er sich meist eher locker und lässig. Seine Lederjacke trug er wohl am liebsten oder zumindest am häufigsten. Außerdem trägt er meistens karierte Hemden, wie schwarze T-Shirt's und einfache Jeanshosen. Vornehmere Kleidung, wie Anzüge, trägt er nur, wenn sich die Brüder wegen einer Mission "verkleiden" müssen. Er war auch oft mit einer MTM Armbanduhr und einen silbernen Ring (welcher angeblich der Hochzeitsring seiner Mutter gewesen sein soll) zu sehen. Beides verlor er jedoch während der Apokalypse in Staffel fünf. Ab Staffel 4 hatte Dean eine Handförmige Brandnarbe auf seiner linken Schulter. Dies ist die Stelle wo Castiel nach ihm griff und ihm aus der Hölle zog . In Schwanenlied wird Dean von Castiel geheilt und die Brandnarbe verschwindet. In Wendigo sagt er zu Haley Collins, dass er nie Shorts trägt. Diese Aussage bricht er jedoch in "Schulzeit" als er sich als Sportlehrer verkleiden muss und rote Shorts trägt. Jedoch schien ihm dies zu missfallen, als Sam ihn darauf ansprach. In den ersten fünf Staffeln trägt er hauptsächlich die Lederjacke seines Vaters. In den ersten vier Staffeln trägt er auch ein Amulett um seinen Hals, welches er als Kind von Sam bekommen hat. Castiel borgt es sich in der fünften Staffel aus, um damit Gott zu finden (da es in seiner Nähe heiß wird). Nach einiger Zeit erklärt er es als "nutzlos" und Dean wirft es weg. Nachdem er aus der Hölle kam, hatte er eine aufgebrannte Hand auf der Schulter. Im Laufe der Zeit verändert Dean kaum etwas an seinem Äußeren. Dean ist seit kurzem Besitzer des Kainsmals, welches sich unter seinem Ellbogen manifestiert hat. In Staffel 9 ist Dean für kurze Zeit von Sam getrennt. Während dieser Zeit wurde sein Äußeres ungepflegter. Als er zum Dämon wurde, besaß er kurz schwarze Augen. Doch nun sind sie weg, jetzt wo er wieder ein Mensch ist. Früheres Leben Dean wurde am 24. Januar 1979 geboren. Deans Mutter Mary Winchester thumb|Dean hält Sammywurde vom gelbäugigen Dämon Azazel getötet, als sie ihn unterbrach, während er Sam Dämonenblut einflößte. Azazel befestigte Mary an der Decke, und lies von da ein Feuer aufgehen. John Winchester befiehlt Dean, Sammy so schnell wie möglich herauszutragen. Die drei hatten ihr Haus in Lawrence, Kansas, vor Deans fünften Geburtstag verlassen. Als John für die Jagd die beiden Jungs allein lies, bekam Dean Langeweile und ging in die Spielhalle, statt auf Sam aufzupassen. Als er zurückkam, war eine thumb|Dean zielt auf die ShtrigaShtriga gerade dabei, Sam die Vitalität zu nehmen. Dean will handeln, doch John kommt herein und ist schneller. Dean hat das Gefühl versagt zu haben. In 1991 war Dean in der sechsten Klasse und machte seine erste abgesägte Schrotflinte. Im Camp Sonny war Dean mit 16 Jahren, als er nach der Jagd auf einen Werwolf Hunger bekam und deswegen Erdnussbutter und Brot gestohlen hatte. thumb|Dean im Camp SonnyDoch Gefängnisstrafe bekam er nicht, er sollte nur in das Camp. Es war womöglich einer der besten Ort seines Lebens: "D Dog" war erfolgreich, hatte dort Freunde und seinen ersten Kuss. John Winchester kam schließlich um Dean von dort abzuholen, dieser hatte seinen "Job" zu erledigen, und so versetzte Dean wegen seiner Familie Robin, das Mädchen, mit dem Dean noch an diesem Abend zum Schulball gehen wollte. Seine Kindheit war nicht wirklich schön. Dean musste auf "Sammy" aufpassen, wenn sein Vater jagen war. Sams Schutz schien John wichtiger zu sein, als der von Dean. So musste es sich zumindest für den jungen Dean angefühlt haben. Sam wurde behütet, wusste nichts von dem Leben seines Vaters und war wie ein kleines Lamm. Dean dagegen war in alles eingeweiht, er verstand warum er aufpassen sollte, sehnte sich aber nach der Anerkennung und Liebe seines Vaters. Er versuchte, im Gegensatz zu Sam, seinen Vater immer zufrieden zu stellen und lebte das Leben, welches sein Vater sich für die beiden wünschte. Dean konnte niemals verstehen, warum sich Sam immer den Worten ihres Vaters widersetzte. Er hatte, im Gegensatz zu Sam, wohl keine eigene Meinung dem Vater gegenüber. Er warf alles für den Job als Jäger hin. Er ahmte ihn nach und versuchte ihm auch als erwachsener Mann zu imponieren. Bis zum Tod des Vaters gab Dean alles, um ihm zu gefallen. Als sein Vater sein eigenes Leben für das von Dean eintauschte, musste Dean wohl endgültig verstanden haben, dass sein Vater ihn immer geliebt hatte. Handlungsverlauf Staffel 01 Zu Beginn der ersten Staffel holt Dean seinen Bruder Sam, um mit ihm zusammen ihren Vater zu finden. Dieser ist einem Dämon auf der Spur, der das Leben ihrer Mutter auf dem Gewissen hat. Sams Freundin stirbt bald darauf durch die Hand des selben Dämons, so machen sich die beiden auf den Weg, um ihren Vater zu finden. Die beiden werden mit allerhand übernatürlichen Wesen konfrontiert und vielen Gefahren ausgesetzt. Erste Details über seine Vergangenheit werden bekannt. So trifft er zum Beispiel auf seine erste große Liebe Cassie, welcher er damals von seinem Job als Jäger erzählte. Ebenso zeigt sich, wieso Dean, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Sam, so sehr auf seinen Vater fixiert ist. Er erinnert sich daran, wie seine Kindheit war und wie er sich einmal seinem Vater widersetzte und somit Sams Leben in Gefahr brachte. Später finden die Brüder ihren Vater, jedoch müssen sie sich entscheiden, ob sie ihn töten und somit auch den Dämon, der Besitz von ihm ergriff oder den Dämon entkommen lassen. Dean will nicht, dass Sam seinen Vater erschießt, deshalb verwunden sie ihn nur mit dem Colt, damit der Dämon dessen Körper verlässt. Es rächt sich, denn auf dem anschließenden Weg ins Krankenhaus werden sie von einem LKW angefahren und schwer verletzt. Staffel 02 Dean wacht nach dem Unfall im Krankenhaus auf. Er ist nun eine Art Geist und niemand kann ihn sehen. Er wird von einem Wesen verfolgt und muss sich nun beeilen. Er versucht seinen Bruder Sam zu kontaktieren, der übernatürliche Kräfte entwickelt hat. Es gelingt ihm. Dean wird gerettet, indem sein Vater einen Pakt mit Azazel eingeht. Er tauscht sein eigenes Leben gegen das seines Sohnes. Dean wird wieder gesund, aber John stirbt. Nun wollen Dean und Sam Azazel umso mehr erwischen und jagen ihn die Staffel über. Azazel hat aber weitaus mehr zu tun, als die Winchesters zu quälen. So muss Dean erkennen, dass sein geliebter kleiner Bruder in Gefahr ist. Sam ist nicht der einzige mit besonderen Kräften, auch andere Kinder haben Azazel schon einmal getroffen und wurden von ihm auserwählt, um seine Armee anzuführen. Sam wird entführt und muss von Dean gerettet werden. Aber Dean kommt zu spät. Er kann seinen Bruder nicht mehr retten und somit stirbt Sam in seinen Armen. Da Dean ohne seinen Bruder nicht leben kann, sucht er einen Dämon auf und geht einen Pakt mit ihm ein. Der Dämon belebt Sam wieder, dafür muss Dean nach einem Jahr in die Hölle. Dean verschweigt seinem Bruder zunächst, was er für ihn getan hat, aber er erfährt es bald darauf. Nach der Rettung Sams müssen sie Azazel aufhalten, der mithilfe des Colts das Tor zur Hölle öffnen will. Sie kommen zu spät und obwohl Dean es endlich schafft Azazel zu vernichten, haben sie die Apokalypse heraufbeschworen. Staffel 03 Deans letztes Jahr auf Erden beginnt. Sam sucht fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit seinen Bruder zu retten. Während sie viele neue Kreaturen jagen müssen, bekommt Sam schon einen Vorgeschmack auf das Leben ohne seinen Bruder. Der Trickster sorgt dafür, dass Dean immer und immer wieder stirbt. Während er selbst sich nicht daran erinnert, erlebt Sam Deans Todestag wieder und wieder und sieht seinen Bruder auf jede erdenkliche Weise sterben. Am Schluss lässt der Trickster Dean sterben und Sam lebt eine lange Zeit ohne ihn, bis er den Trickster erneut trifft und ihn dazu bringen kann, Dean wieder zurück zu holen. Ebenso treffen die beiden auf Ruby, eine Dämonin, die ihnen oftmals hilft. Während Sam ihr mehr und mehr Vertrauen schenkt, bleibt Dean misstrauisch. Ein neuer gefährlicher Gegner wird in diesem Jahr auch Lilith, die Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Durch Bela Talbot, eine Diebin, die den Brüdern oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, bekommt Dean auch einen Vorgeschmack auf die Hölle. Er bekommt mit, wie sie von den Höllenhunden geholt wird und wartet schließlich selbst auf sein Ende. Kurz vor dem Ablauf von Deans Frist legen sich die Brüder, zusammen mit Ruby und Bobby, mit Lilith an. Sie versuchen sie zu vernichten, um den Vertrag aufzulösen, aber es gelingt ihnen nicht. Dean landet in der Hölle. Man sieht, dass er an Händen und Füßen mit Ketten gefesselt ist. Diese gehen aber auch noch durch andere Körperteile. In der letzten Szene sieht man, dass er nach Sam ruft und ihn um Hilfe bittet, aber dieser kann ihn nicht mehr hören. Staffel 04 Dean war vier Monate in der Hölle, doch plötzlich ist er wieder zurück. Er weiß nicht, wie er das geschafft hat, sucht aber erstmal Sam auf, der ihn sofort attackiert. Nachdem Sam gefunden hat, muss er feststellen, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich zum Negativen verändert hat. Er hat One-Night-Stands und ist sehr kaltblütig geworden. Man sieht, dass er versucht Dean nachzuahmen. Auch Bobby ist über das Wiedersehen mit Dean zunächst nicht begeistert. Er versucht zunächst Dean zu töten, doch als Dean alle Test's über sich ergehen lässt musste und sich nun herausstellt, dass er ein normaler Mensch ist. Nun stellt sich aber die Frage, wer ihn zurückgeholt hat. Die Antwort lautet: Castiel. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sein Retter ein Engel war, der auf Gottes Befehl gehandelt hat. Dean ist skeptisch, aber wird nach und nach überzeugt. Mit Castiel an seiner Seite findet Dean einiges über seine Familie heraus. Bei einer Zeitreise stellt sich heraus, dass Deans Mutter eine Jägerin war. Es war kein Zufall, dass Sam von Azazel auserwählt wurde, sondern ein Pakt. Dean muss sich nun neuen Aufgaben widmen. Er und Castiel haben eine Mission und nebenbei muss sich Dean um Sam kümmern, der nun droht süchtig nach Dämonenblut zu werden. Dean macht nebenbei noch eine neue Erfahrung. Er wird von der Krankheit Gelbfieber befallen und hat nun höllische Angst vor allen erdenklichen Dingen. Verursacher dieser Panik ist ein Geist, den die Jäger aber ausschalten können, bevor Dean vor Angst stirbt. Anschließend geht es darum, zu verhindern, dass 66 Siegel gebrochen werden, die den gefallenen Erzengel Luzifer befreien würden. Dean brach in seiner Zeit in der Hölle das erste und nun müssen sie verhindern, dass die anderen 65 gebrochen werden. Dabei treffen die Brüder auf Anna Milton. Die junge Frau ist etwas Besonderes. Sie kann Engel hören und bekommt Nachrichten von ihnen. Des Weiteren hat sie besondere Fähigkeiten. Sie und Dean kommen sich näher, aber sie wird dann von ihm verraten, als Sam in Gefahr gerät. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie ein Engel ist und auch ihre Kräfte später wiederbekommt. Am Ende der Staffel töten sie Lilith und das letzte Siegel wird gebrochen. Daraufhin wird Luzifer befreit. Staffel 05 Die Brüder müssen zusehen, wie Luzifer entkommt. Die Apokalypse beginnt und sie suchen nach einer Waffe, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass nur das Schwert von Michael ihn aufhalten kann und das verkörpert Dean. Er ist Michaels rechtmäßige Hülle, weigert sich aber, ihm seinen Körper zu überlassen. Im Gegensatz dazu ist Sam die wahre Hülle von Luzifer. Sie versuchen eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden, die Apokalypse aufzuhalten. Dean hat Visionen, in denen er sieht wie die Zukunft verläuft, wenn er sich gegen seine Bestimmung auflehnt. Es würde Luzifer gelingen die Menschheit mit einem dämonischen Virus zu vernichten. Die Hilfe von Gott können die Brüder auch nicht erwarten, denn er ist verschwunden. Es heißt sogar er sei tot. Sie treffen auf weitere Engel. Raphael war es, der Gottes Tod verkündete. Gabriel treffen sie in unerwarteter Gestalt. Als sie einen Fall untersuchen, in dem anscheinend der "unglaubliche Hulk" der Hauptverdächtige ist, landen sie in einer Art Parallelwelt, die wie das Fernsehprogramm funktioniert. Sie stoßen auf den Trickster, der sich aber als Gabriel entpuppt. Er ist somit mehr als ein einfacher Halbgott. Die Brüder suchen nun nach den Ringen der Apokalyptischen Reiter, die Luzifers Käfig öffnen und somit die Möglichkeit bieten, ihn wieder einzusperren. Als sie die Ringe haben, kommt es zu einem Kampf. Michael nahm sich inzwischen eine andere Hülle, Adam Milligan, Deans und Sams Bruder. Sam hingegen gestattet Luzifer seine Hülle zu sein. Er wird nun von Luzifer kontrolliert. Während des Kampfes gegen Michael erhält Sam kurz die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, öffnet den Käfig und stürzt sich hinein. Michael folgt ihm nun. Dean und Castiel bleiben zurück. Dean geht nach einem Gespräch mit Castiel zu Lisa und Ben Braeden, da Sam ihn darum gebeten hatte. Später sieht man die drei beim Abendessen. Staffel 06 Die sechste Staffel beginnt damit, dass Dean ein scheinbar normales Leben mit Lisa und Ben führt. Er kehrt erst zu seinem alten Leben als Jäger zurück, als Sam vor ihm steht. Sein Bruder hat es also, zusammen mit deren Großvater Samuel Campbell, geschafft, aus der Hölle zu entkommen, Dean und Sam erfahren in der Staffel, dass im Himmel Anarchie herrscht und geplündert wurde. Die Jungs müssen herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Trotzdem gehen sie weiter ihrem Job nach. In der Folge Vampire weinen nicht wird Dean sogar in einen Vampir verwandelt. Samuel kennt aber ein Heilmittel. Dean muss das Blut des Vampires trinken, der ihn verwandelte. Es gelingt ihnen, den Vampir zu schnappen und Dean wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Allerdings muss er feststellen, dass Sam nichts unternahm, als er verwandelt wurde und auch in seiner Beziehung mit Lisa kriselt es. Als sie auf die Göttin Veritas treffen, wird Dean mit einer Wahrheit konfrontiert, die ihn in den Tod treiben soll. Er knickt ein und erzählt Sam von seiner Zeit in der Hölle. Darauf stellt sich heraus, dass Sam nicht mehr ein halbwegs normaler Mensch ist. Seitdem er aus dem Fegefeuer zurück ist, hat er keine Gefühle, da er keine Seele mehr hat. Daher sind Dean und Sam gezwungen für Crowley zu arbeiten, da sie nur so einen Weg sehen, Sams Seele zurückzubekommen. Neue Monster tauchen auf, denn Dean wird von Elfen entführt. Die Brüder müssen die Biester überlisten, was schwieriger ist, als gedacht. Sam muss ein Gegenritual aufsagen, um die beschworenen Monster zu vertreiben. Währenddessen muss Dean, der von den Elfen gejagt wird, in Kauf nehmen, ins Gefängnis zu müssen. Dort wird er auch noch von einer Elfe verprügelt. Sam kann ihn aber retten und das Ritual aufsagen. Dean wird schließlich entlassen, da die Anklage gegen ihn fallen gelassen wurde. Die Brüder schaffen es, nach einigen Problemen mit Meg und trotz heftigem Widerspruch von Sam, Sams Seele zurückzuholen. Der Tod erklärt Dean, dass er eine Barriere um Sams Seele erschuf und Sam sie unangetastet lassen soll. Ben ruft Dean eines Tages an, da es seiner Mutter wohl schlecht geht. Also macht sich Dean sofort auf den Weg zu ihnen. Dort angekommen stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Ben gelogen hatte. Er will verhindern, dass seine Mutter ein Date hat. Auch Dean ist eifersüchtig auf den anderen Kerl, wobei Lisa ihm sagt, dass sie versuche, über ihn hinwegzukommen. Darauf erklärt Dean dem Jungen, dass man nicht immer zusammen sein sollte, nur weil man sich liebt. Er will Ben schützen, der seine Haltung allerdings nicht versteht. Danach kehrt er wieder zu Sam zurück. Die Folge Über uns nur der Himmel ist eine ganz besondere Folge. Die Brüder werden von Balthazar in ein Alternativuniversum geschickt. Dort sind sie die Stars einer Fernsehserie namens: Supernatural. Dean ist in diesem Universum unter dem Namen Jensen Ackles, und Sam unter dem Namen Jared Padalecki, bekannt. Sie müssen in dieser Welt erleben, dass sie anscheinend zerstritten sind. Außerdem müssen sie sich mit dem twittersüchtigen Castiel, der dort auch nur ein Mensch namens Misha Collins ist, herumplagen. Zu allem Übel ist Sam auch noch mit Ruby, bzw. deren Darstellerin in diesem Universum, verheiratet. Sie finden einen Weg zurück und müssen feststellen, dass sie bloß Teil eines Ablenkungsmanövers waren. Später taucht Eve auf. Die Brüder müssen sie aufhalten, weshalb sie in die Vergangenheit reisen, um die Asche eines Phönix zu finden. Sam trifft dort auf Samuel Colt, während Dean sich mit dem Phönix auseinandersetzt. Sie schaffen es zwar, das unsterbliche Wesen zu töten, können die Asche aber nicht mehr einsammeln, bevor die begrenzte Reisezeit abläuft. Zurück in der Gegenwart sind sie sehr verzweifelt, bis sie ein Paket erhalten, dass Jahrhunderte darauf wartete, ausgeliefert zu werden. Samuel schickte das Paket, das die Asche enthält. Daraufhin wappnen sich die Jungs für den Kampf gegen Eve. Es gelingt ihnen sie zu töten, da Dean einen Whiskey trank, in dem die Asche war. Als Eve ihn beißt nimmt sie folglich die Asche auf, worauf sie stirbt. Gegen Ende der Staffel zerbricht die Barriere des Todes um Sams Seele herum. Als er zusammenbricht, öffnet Castiel die Tore der Hölle. Castiel nimmt darauf viele Seelen in sich auf und wird größenwahnsinnig. Er hält sich nun für den neuen Gott. Dean und Sam sind enttäuscht und wütend auf ihren Freund, können ihm aber nichts anhaben. Staffel 07 Als Castiel verschwindet, gehen Dean und die anderen zurück zu Bobbys Autofriedhof, um dort den Impala zu reparieren, da es nichts anderes gibt was sie tun können. Dean ist besorgt um Sams psychische Gesundheit, jetzt wo die Wand weg ist. Dean gesteht Bobby, dass er keine schlechten neuigkeiten mehr ertragen kann und glauben wird, dass es Sam gut geht. Wenig später beschwören sie dem Tod und ketten ihn an einem Zauber, so das er jetzt alles tun muss, was sie verlangen. Aufeinmal taucht Castiel auf und Dean befiehlt dem Tod Cas zu töten. Castiel bricht jedoch den Zauber und verschwindet. Der Tod erzählt Dean, dass sie Castiel nur stoppen können, wenn er die Seelen wieder ins Fegefeuer zurückbringt. Dean glaubt nicht daran das Castiel sich darauf einlassen wird, bis dieser auftaucht und um Hilfe bittet. Er hat seinen Fehler eingesehen und ist bereit die Seelen wieder zurück zu bringen. Er schafft es zwar die Seelen wieder ins Fegefeuer zu befördern, aber die Leviathane, die ältesten Wesen des Erde, die von Gott im Fegefeuer eingesperrt wurden, übernehmen die Kontrolle über astiels Körper. Sie töten scheinbar Castiel und verbreiten sich auf der Erde. In der siebten Staffel, versuchen Dean und Sam hauptsächlich, eine Möglichkeit zu finden die Leviathane zu stoppen. Jedoch scheinen sie beinahe unverwundbar zu sein, nur wenn man ihren Kopf abhackt kann man sie kurzzeitig stoppen. Staffel 08 Staffel 09 Tode right|200px Dean stirbt sehr oft im Laufe der Serie: *In der Episode Und täglich grüßt..., stirbt Dean auf verschiedene Arten, diese sind: **im Mystery Spot erschossen **von einem Wagen überfahren **durch ein fallendes Piano oder einen Safe zerquetscht **an einem Hot Dog erstickt **unter der Dusche ausgerutscht **durch einen Taco vergiftet **mittels eines Rasierers Strom ausgesetzt **versehentlich von Sam mit einer Axt getötet **von einem Hund gebissen **von einem Pfeil durchbohrt (erwähnt von Sam, als er Doris' Treffkünste kritisierte) **Erschossen von einem Räuber **und auf knapp hundert andere, unbekannte Arten. *Am Ende von Staffel drei, ein Jahr nachdem er den Deal machte, zerfleischte ihn ein Höllenhund und schickte ihn in die Hölle. *In Endspiel starb Dean in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, im Jahre 2014, als Luzifer Zukunfts-Dean das Genick bricht. *In Sonnenfinsternis werden Dean und Sam noch einmal getötet, als zwei Jäger ihnen die Schuld an der Apokalypse geben. Es wird erwähnt, dass das nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie starben und dann in den Himmel kamen, jedoch wurde ihnen immer die Erinnerung daran genommen. *Dean starb in einer Alternativen Zeitlinie, in der er vom Gott Chronos zu tode gewürgt wurde. Durch einen Zauber konnte er von Sam und Jody Mills gerettet werden. *In Der Tod wartet in Samarra ist Dean für drei Minuten tot, als er versucht den Sensenmann zu kontaktieren. *Im Finale von Staffel 9 wurde Dean von Metatron getötet und erwacht kurz darauf als Dämon wieder. Name *Dean ist ein maskuliner Name englischer Herkunft. Dean bedeutet "Anführer" oder "Tal". Es ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass er immer die "Jobs" leitet. *In der Serie ist Dean nach seiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits, Deanna Campbell, benannt. Familie *Emma (seine Tochter) ist in Staffel 7 Folge 13 hervorgegangen, nachdem Dean einen One Night Stand mit einer Amazone hatte. Jedoch wird noch spekuliert, ob sie wirklich Deans Tochter war. *Er hat einen Halbbruder namens Adam Milligan, der als neue Hülle von Michael auserkoren wird. In Schwanenlied wird er zusammen mit Sam in die Hölle geworfen. Beziehungen *Sam Winchester ist Deans Bruder und es wird immer wieder betont, dass die beiden sterben würden für das Leben des Bruders. *Castiel ist ein Engel. Die Beziehung zwischen Dean und Ihm basiert anfangs auf geschäftlichem, später auf freundlichem und gegen Ende hin zu einer sehr tiefen, nahezu brüderlichen Beziehung. * Seinen ersten Kuss bekommt er von Robin im Camp Sonny. *Cassie Robinson war Deans Jugendliebe und die erste Exfreundin, die sie im Laufe der Serie treffen. *Lisa Braeden ist eine alte Geliebte von Dean, die er acht Jahre nach ihrem letzten Treffen das erste Mal wiedersieht. Sie hat einen Sohn, von dem Lisa behauptet, er wäre nicht von Dean. Ben hat jedoch unnormal viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit Dean, was diesen sehr nachdenklich stimmt. In Staffel 6 leben Dean, Lisa und Ben ein Jahr zusammen. *Bobby Singer war wie ein zweiter Vater für Dean. *Charlie ist laut Dean: Wie die kleine Schwester, die ich nie wollte. *Jo Harvelle und Dean standen sich sehr nahe und hatten eine ähnliche Beziehung wie Dean und Charlie. Jedoch küsste Dean Jo, als sie starb. Zitate *"Sammy, wo auch immer du sein magst: Mum ist 'ne echt heiße Braut! Und ich komm in die Hölle... mal wieder..." *"Ich hab 'n bisschen Hunger" *'Dämon': "...Sag mir doch, was ist an dir das Besondere?" Dean: "Ich fänd es schön, wenn es meine strammen Nippel wären." *"Darf ich sie erschießen?" *'Polizist: '"Also, falsche US-Marshalls, falsche Kreditkarten... Ist irgendwas an ihnen echt?" Dean: '''"Meine Titten." ' *"Wann kann man schon auf seine eigene Beerdigung gehen?" *"Naja, das macht mir Angst. Ich mag es nicht bei einer Geburtstagsparty ins Abseits gestellt zu werden und schon gar nicht.. von Gott!" *"Nur zur Info, Mr. Wizard, Vampire müssen auch pinkeln!" *'Mädchen: '"Sind Sie nicht die Herren vom Gesundheitsamt?" '''Sam: '"Ja, Floristen sind wir nebenberuflich." 'Dean: '"Plus FBI. Und Donnerstags, da sind wir Teddybär-Ärzte!" *"Es gibt zwei Dinge, die weiß ich ganz sicher: 1. Ernie und Bert sind schwul..." *"Nein ernsthaft, warum? Warum sollte sich irgendjemand unser Leben anschauen wollen?" *"Du bist mit der Fake-Ruby verheiratet?" *"Fahr zur Hölle, Twilight!" *"Vampiraten!" *"Ehrlicher bin ich zu einer Frau noch nie gewesen. Nie." *'Sam: '"Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an." 'Dean: '"Wer will dich schon ansehen?" *"Möge Gott uns die Hälfte der Leute ersparen, die glauben, sie tuen Gottes Werk." *"Mann, siehst du scheiße aus." *"Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich den Ursprung allen Übels in einer veganischen Bäckerei finden würde!" Trivia *Deans Lieblingsschimpfwort ist: "Son of a bitch" (in der deutschen Synchronisation "''Schlampe" oder "Mistkerl")'' *Dean hat die meisten Antagonisten in der Serie getötet. (Drei: Azazel, Eve, Dick Roman) *Deans Lederjacke, die er von John geerbt hat, ist fast identisch mit der der Titelfigur des Films Taffin. *Dean hat die meisten Zeitreisen in der Serie gemacht. (Vier in die Vergangenheit, eine in die Zukunft) *Dean weiß nicht viel über die Pop-Kultur. Er weiß nicht, was eine X-Box ist und denkt MySpace ist eine Pornoseite. (Allerdings scheint er auch moderner zu werden, da er später ein Smartphone besitzt, was Sam schockiert.) *Dean ist ein großer Filmfan. (Er kennt laut Sam alles über Clint Eastwood-Filme und ist auch ein Chuck Norris Fan) *Dean ist sehr begabt beim Flirten. *Dean war schon in sehr vielen verschiedenen Welten. (Erde, Himmel, Hölle, Fegefeuer, etc.) *Wie Sam stammt Dean von Kain oder Abel ab. *Dean liebt Kuchen (ein Running Gag der Show ist, dass er fast nie einen bekommt) *Dean hat panische Flugangst. *Dean brach das erste von 66 Siegeln, welche Luzifer befreiten. *Dean verliert immer in "Schere, Stein, Papier". Die einzige Möglichkeit zu gewinnen wäre in einem Parallel-Universum. *Dean dachte, dass Ben Braeden sein Sohn ist. *Deans Lieblingsband ist Led Zeppelin. **Deans Lieblingssong ist ein Unentschieden zwischen Led Zeppelins "Ramble On" und "Travelling Riverside Blues". *Dean liebt den Impala so sehr, dass er ihn auch nach einem Totalschaden repariert hat und er war auch sehr beleidigt darüber, dass er Ihn während der 7. Staffel aufgrund der Klone und der darauffolgenden Großfandung nicht benutzen konnte. *Dean ist der sekundäre Antagonist von Staffel 9. *Dean scheint eine instabile Persönlichkeit zu haben. In der Hölle gab er sich seinen dunklen Gedanken hin und genoss es zu foltern. Im Fegefeuer schien er eine Art Blutdurst zu entwickeln und sah es als "Reinheit" an, die ein wenig an Sams dunkle Seite erinnert. Diesen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit scheint Dean zu verbergen. Er lässt das Dunkle in sich jedoch jeder Zeit hochkommen, wenn er es will. Im Fegefeuer scheint es so, als hätte er den Lebensstil eines Kriegers umarmt, den er im Grunde sein ganzes Leben in sich hatte. *Dean ist allergisch gegen Katzen (zumindest wurde das in Tierische Freunde erwähnt.). *Angeblich hat Dean schon mal Oprah gesehen (siehe Insekten). *Jedes mal wenn er jemanden warnen will, denken die Betroffenen immer, dass er sie bedroht. *Eine seiner Lieblingswaffen ist eine abgesägte Schrotflinte mit zwei Läufen. *Er war 4 mal ein Monster: **Geist in Der Tod macht Urlaub **Vampir in Vampire weinen nicht **Sensenmann in Der Tod wartet in Samarra **Dämon ab dem Ende von Staffel 9 bis zur 3. Episode von Staffel 10 Galerie 1150416 19007 image 120749.jpg 55210.jpg 55207.jpg Dean.jpg Supernaturalgods.jpg Dean-winchester-picture.jpg Dean-Winchester-supernatural-9379194-1450-967.jpg StartseiteGalerieZubehör.jpg Dean Winchester.jpg 4042231910.jpg DeanS01E13.jpg Dean-winchester-picture.jpg S04E02.jpg St04Ep01.jpg S03e06.jpg S03e02.jpg 185496_412661658790855_194816946_n.jpg|Dean und sein Kuchen :3 DeanHell.jpg|Dean in der Hölle Dean Vampir.jpeg|Dean als Vampir 359609.jpg|Dean und der Impala supernatural_wallpaper_41-other.jpg supernatural-s8e06-0006.jpg super-natural-supernatural-127753_1024_768.jpg supernatural-recap.jpg dean als kind.jpg|dean als kind mit einer Schrotflinte TeenageDean.jpg|dean als teenager 4x13-Afterschool-Special-Young-Dean-supernatural-2860225-700-876.jpg|Dean als teenager Dean Purgatory Blade.png.png|Dean im Fegefeuer Screenshot (86).png dean_winchester_ii_by_arasiriel-d6eghl5.png Screenshot (79).png SPNDean.jpg|Dean Staffel 8 Promo-Fotos SPN15.jpg|Jensen und sein Vater SPN25.jpg dean_winchester_by_yesi_v224-d6c4xxi.jpg supernatural-episode-directed-by-jensen-ackles.jpg 19246-supernatural-supernatural.jpg Deanwinchester.jpg dean_winchester__by_fragilesoul15-d34ylw5.png Dean-Winchester-dean-winchester-21896987-1280-720.jpg JensenAckles.jpg Jared-padalecki-jensen-ackles-und-co-posieren-fuer-ein-selfie.jpg Cute-jensen-ackles-68283 1200 900.jpg Jensen-Ackles-Rachel-Miner-and-Misha-Collins-in-SUPERNATURAL-Episode-7 17-The-Born-Again-Identity.jpg Jensen-and-jared-dean-and-sam-supernatural-guys-8252523-606-512.jpg Supernatural-episode-directed-by-jensen-ackles.jpg Supernatural-jensen-ackles-15624746-2048-1536.jpg Supernatural-jensen-ackles-misha-collins-jared-padalecki-sandwiches.jpg Jensen ackles 69.jpg Jensen-ackles-dean-dean-winchester-supernatural-Favim.com-671305.jpg Jensen-ackles3-reasons-why-jensen-ackles-should-be-marvels-top-pick-for-a-mtrykrg5.jpg Jensens Kind .jpg Jensen for peta.jpg Jensen Ackles :-).jpg Jensen ackles und Nina Dobrev .jpg JENSEN .jpg Jensen .jpg Jensen Ackles .jpg Jensen ackles for PETA .jpg Jensen ackles .jpg Jensen smile.jpg Jensen smile 2.jpg Jared-Jensen-and-Leo.jpg Jensen-Ackles-jensen-ackles-231706 1000 1450.jpg Jensen-ackles.jpg Jared and Jensen.jpg Dean;.jpg New Image sam dean.jpg Dean-Winchester-dean-winchester-21896987-1280-720.jpg Dean winchester by fragilesoul15-d34ylw5.png Deanwinchester.jpg 300px-1000px-Dean Winchester.jpg Dean-damon-supernatural-and-the-vampire-diaries-29079567-500-599.png Dean-Jo-dean-and-jo-32362782-500-281.png Meg and dean.gif Dean winchester and katherine pierce gif by zinci-d7665lm.png Meg-and-Dean-demons-of-supernatural-13192310-1152-864.jpg Jensen-and-jared-dean-and-sam-supernatural-guys-8252523-606-512.jpg Considering-a-SuperNatural-TATTOO-like-Dean-and-Sam-bintwang.jpg Dean-supernatural-26967917-500-638.png Dean-supernatural-1207938 800 450.jpg SamandDean.jpg 1000px-Dean Winchester.jpg Sam und dean.jpg Dean Winchester.jpg Dean winchester by yesi v224-d6c4xxi.jpg Dean winchester ii by arasiriel-d6eghl5.png Vampire-dean.jpg Supernatural dean winchester by lauren452-d5sn4fk.jpg Supernatural-6x19-sam-dean-bobby-castiel.jpg Dean-Hell.jpg Supernatural-review-sharp-teeth-garth-dean.png Dean-and-Castiel-Heaven-Can-t-Wait-dean-and-castiel-36035845-800-533.jpg Jensen-ackles-dean-dean-winchester-supernatural-Favim.com-671305.jpg Dean 4 J.jpg Dean schreit in Staffel 4 folge 6.jpg Charlie und Dean .jpg Supernatural-Season-Eight-Episode-Six-Southern-Comfort-Sam-Dean-and-Garth.jpg Supernatural--dean 3687 1024x768.jpg Dean and Cassie.jpg Supernatural Dean .jpg Dean w..jpg DEAN .jpg Dean XD .jpg Dean (-;.jpg Dean .jpg Meg,Cas und Dean im Auto .jpg Sam,Cas,Meg und Dean .jpg SPNDean.jpg en: Dean Winchester Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Familie Campbell Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dämonen Menschliche Hülle Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 01 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 02 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 03 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10